fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support *'Avatar:' Ow! I used the last of the salve yesterday, but this cut still stings... What to do, what to do... *'Cordelia:' You're not out of salve. I restocked your medical supplies this morning. *'Avatar:' You did? Ah, that's great. Thank you, Cordelia. You never miss a detail, do you? *'Cordelia:' I just like to stay on top of things. By taking stock of everyone's equipment, I know when anything needs replacing. *'Avatar:' Wait, you keep track of EVERYONE'S equipment?! ...All in your head? *'Cordelia:' Of course. Imagine the chaos if our potions and equipment ran out at the same time. *'Avatar:' ...Gods. I can certainly see why everyone calls you a genius. *'Cordelia:' Do not call me that! *'Avatar:' Oh, I'm sorry... I meant no offense. *'Cordelia:' ...No, of course you didn't. Please forgive me. It's just that...my superiors called me that from the moment I joined the knights. It was so very hard sometimes... Little Lady genius, they called me. They teased and taunted me... *'Avatar:' Oh... *'Cordelia:' They mocked me, too... My appearance, and my javelin technique... *'Avatar:' Gracious! I had no idea members of the pegasus knights could be so spiteful... I assure you, when I called you a genius, I meant it only as a compliment. *'Cordelia:' I know. I'm just overly sensitive, that's all. *'Avatar:' Well, if you ever need to talk, just let me know. *'Cordelia:' Well, since you offered... What do you think of this javelin? I'm not sure about the balance, myself. *'Avatar:' Er, I meant if you ever need to talk about... Never mind. B Support *'Cordelia:' Avatar! Look, I crafted a new javelin based on your feedback. *'Avatar:' You MADE one? *'Cordelia:' Er, yes? *'Avatar:' As in, you forged it yourself? You didn't assemble it...from a kit, or something? *'Cordelia:' No... I cut a sapling, fashioned a grip, and hammered the point in the forge. I suppose I could have waited around for the javelin fairy, but she's so unpredictable. here, look. See the pattern on the shaft? It's my own design. ...Well? What do you think? *'Avatar:' I think that I wasn't expecting you to go and fashion a whole javelin from scratch! You really ARE a genius! *'Cordelia:' I beg your pardon? *'Avatar:' Oh, I... Sorry. I know you're sensitive about that word. I take it back. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to help. If there's anything else I can do... *'Cordelia:' Heh, Avatar, you are far too kind! Why, if I... N-no, wait. We can't be doing this. People will get the wrong idea! *'Avatar:' Doing what? What wrong idea? *'Cordelia:' If you're so kind to me all the time, people will start to think...we're friends. *'Avatar:' ...Oh. I thought you were going to say something else... Er, but why would that be so bad? We are friends...aren't we? *'Cordelia:' D-do you think so?! Truly? *'Avatar:' Of course. Why not? *'Cordelia:' Oh, I'm sorry. I guess... I guess I grew accustomed to not having any. I was the youngest recruit in the pegasus knights. All of my comrades were veterans. There was no one whom I could truly call my "friend." *'Avatar:' That's...so very sad. *'Cordelia:' Oh, well as I said, I grew accustomed to it. Besides, I did have my pegasus to talk to. Even if the chats were a bit one sided... *'Avatar:' Heh, I guess they would be... A Support *'Cordelia:' Avatar! Guess what? I showed my new javelin to everyone in camp. They were all so complimentary! Thank you again for the help. *'Avatar:' Don't thank me! You're the one who went out and learned smithery. I'm just glad it all worked out. If only those pegasus knights could see you now! *'Cordelia:' Heh, perhaps they are looking on from the afterlife. *'Avatar:' Eh, the afterlife? *'Cordelia:' Yes, if you believe in such things. ...You do know the story, don't you? How my fellow knights gave their lives so I could escape and warn your party? *'Avatar:' Gracious, no! I mean, I knew that some of them... I just... I didn't think those were the same knights who... I'm sorry. I didn't fully understand until this moment. *'Cordelia:' That's all right. I suppose how I put things is partly to blame. *'Avatar:' So despite all the teasing, they loved you enough in the end to die for you? *'Cordelia:' I was surprised, too! It turns out they'd pretty much decided I was the future. The insults and so forth were just the usual hazing of a new recruit. *Sniff* My only regret is... I wish we'd had more time to...get to know each other. I only learned...how much they loved me...in those last, awful moments... *'Avatar:' Cordelia... *'Cordelia:' *Sniff* R-right, then. Enough self-pity. I don't want to try your patience. ...But I must say, it does feel good to get this off my chest. *'Avatar:' I understand now why you don't like to be called a genius. *'Cordelia:' You do? *'Avatar:' Remember how upset you got the first time I called you that? I thought it reminded you of a sarcastic insult, but in fact it was the opposite. When your comrades sacrificed themselves for you, you realized that they meant it. *'Cordelia:' You're rather clever yourself, working all that out on your own. *'Avatar:' Not clever, no. Just blessed with the kind of insight close friends share. Because I AM a close friend now, and I'll always be here for you. *'Cordelia:' *Sniff* Oh, Avatar...Th-thank you. S Support *'Avatar:' Cordelia, what are you doing? *'Cordelia:' I'm going to see how far I can throw my homemade javelin! *'Avatar:' From the top of this cliff?! You'll never see it again! *'Cordelia:' That's the idea. Seeing it only reminds me of my fallen comrades. If I'm ever going to be the knight they hoped I'd be, I have to let go of the past. *'Avatar:' ...I daresay you're right. *'Cordelia:' So, here goes. ONE! TWO! THREEEEEEEEE! *'Avatar:' Woah, what a throw! That javelin sailed like the wind! You really are a geniu-- Er, you are skilled at many things. *'Cordelia:' Oh, it's all right. I'm not going to get upset about that word anymore. And I promise not to collapse weeping into your arms ever again! *'Avatar:' Oh, er... Right. Ha ha! I'd forgotten about that... *'Cordelia: '''Avatar, are you blushing? Don't tell me you've fallen for me! *'Avatar:' Er, actually... *'Cordelia:' Hee hee, just a joke. *'Avatar:' I know, but... Um... You were right. *'Cordelia: ...Ah, I get it! Trying to get me back? Ha ha. Good one, Avatar! *'''Avatar: No...I'm not joking. In fact I've never been more serious. And to prove it...here. *'Cordelia:' Oh, heavens. It's... It's a ring. *'Avatar:' Will you marry me, Cordelia? *'Cordelia:' Why, Avatar... The thing is... Yes! Oh yes, with all that I am! I accept with all my heart! *'Avatar:' Truly?! Th-that's wonderful! Oh, Cordelia, you've made me so happy! *'Cordelia:' Not half as happy as you've made me! *'Cordelia:' Thank you. I thought nothing could warm my heart again. I shall love you above all others, for the rest of my days. With Female Avatar With Frederick C Support * Cordelia: The supplies have been unloaded, and everything is accounted for, sir. * Frederick: Ah, good work. Thank you. Next, may I ask you to— * Cordelia: Inspect the worn weapons and scrolls? Already done, sir? Oh, but I did have a number of questions regarding the layout of the camp. * Frederick: ...... * Cordelia: Frederick? * Frederick: I was just thinking how little you have changed from when I knew you in Ylisse. Back when you served the royal pegasus knights. Always working harder than everyone and finding some task that needs doing... Phila once confessed to me that she'd have been lost without your help. I'm convinced it was her intention to eventually name you her successor. * Cordelia: Phi-Phila said that?! * Frederick: I envied her, in truth. I've often wished that I possessed a successor of your caliber. * Cordelia: Come now, Frederick, sir! You go too far. People will get the wrong impression if they overhear such flattery. * Frederick: The wrong impression? ...Ah, yes. I see. Apologies, milady. I'm afraid I'm not as sensitive as you to how such things can be perceived. * Cordelia: Of course not. Sometimes it feels as if every man only wishes to woo me... * Frederick: Indeed, the stories of your colorful past certainly do precede you. * Cordelia: Er, stories? What stories? ...Frederick, what stories?! B Support * Frederick: Might I have a word, milady? * Cordelia: Ah, Frederick. Of course. What is it? Why are you so fidgety? Wait, is this about your inexperience in matters of the heart again? Aha! You've come to me for love advice, haven't you?! * Frederick: Er, n-no, milady! I assure you, my intentions are entirely innocent. I was hoping you'd show the new recruits how well you handle a spear. * Cordelia: ...I suppose I could. But what would be the point? A common soldier is never going to be capable of wielding a spear the way I do. * Frederick: No. But at the very least, I want them to experience your legendary skills firsthand. Then they'll understand that your skills are born of effort, and not a matter of luck. * Cordelia: ...Luck? But why would they think that in the first place? * Frederick: Well, you see... Er, how shall I put it? For mere military mortals such as our new recruits and myself... Well, your martial genius places you on an entirely different plane. So far above us, in fact, that it's difficult to understand how skilled you really are. * Cordelia: Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you? * Frederick: I'm quite sincere. It must be very difficult having talent of your sort. It must be frustrating to be so constantly misunderstood and underappreciated. For our army's morale, I think it's important that our new recruits understand this. * Cordelia: ..... * Frederick: I know it's an onerous request. You have every right to refuse. * Cordelia: Oh, no. I'll do it. In fact, I'm delighted you asked.. * Frederick: You are? * Cordelia: I've always felt...apart from the rest of society. Like I'm in a different world. And when I'd complain about this or that, no one would take me seriously. People would say, "Oh, you're a genius. What do you have to complain about?" You're the first to realize that... Well, it's not easy being me. * Frederick: Well, I am pleased that milady is pleased! * Cordelia: So! Now that we've settled that, tell me all about your love life! * Frederick: Heh, er...perhaps later? ...Much, much later? A Support * Cordelia: Frederick! * Frederick: Milady, you seem giddy with excitement... Did something fortunate occur? * Cordelia: Not yet, but it's about to. * Frederick: Oh? I'm pleased to hear that. * Cordelia: You're always willing to help me, aren't you? If I ask a favor? * Frederick: If it is in my power to do so. * Cordelia: Great! Then put your boots on. We're going out. * Frederick: Do we need to secure more supplies? * Cordelia: Oh, no. This is going to be MUCH more interesting than some shopping trip. * Frederick: You say that with such an ominous bent! I'm starting to feel rather apprehensive. (...Wait. Could it be that I inadvertently insulted her the other day?) (Is she so angry at me that she is plotting to exact revenge?) (Ye gods! She's going to lure me to some dark place and stick a spear in my back!) * Cordelia: Frederick, what ARE you mumbling about? I want us to talk about your love life! I know you so want to pour your heart out, but you're afraid to take the first step. So you and I are going to a nice, quiet spot to see if we can't sort it all out. * Frederick: Er, what? * Cordelia: I've already picked out a place with absolutely no chance of being disturbed. Oh, and I made sandwiches! Mmm... * Frederick: Ah, Cordelia. Even with all your preparation, you still made one fatal mistake... You failed to account for the possibility that I might refuse your invitation! * Cordelia: No, I didn't. I assumed that if you refused, I'd have to eat all the sandwiches myself. So I made only my very favorite kinds—chutney, blue cheese, and pickled beets. * Frederick: I...see. Then I concede that your preparations are flawless. I think I have little choice but to gird myself and submit to this, er, liason. But only on one condition: you must first tell ME of YOUR love life. * Cordelia: Hold on to your helm, Frederick! I've got LOTS to say! S Support * Cordelia: Frederick! When ARE we going to discuss your love life?! * Frederick: Didn't we do that already? * Cordelia: We had that meeting in the gazebo, but you never really said anything! * Frederick: Perhaps because I was unable to get a word in edgewi— * Cordelia: Are you saying I talked the entire time?! * Frederick: Do you even recall our conversation? ...If, indeed, it can be called that? You spent two hours describing in vivid detail your unrequited passion for Chrom. You also sobbed repeatedly and kept asking me "Why, Frederick?! Why?!" Then you devoured all the sandwiches and ran off with the picnic hamper. * Cordelia: Er, yes. Thank you for...reminding me. But I assure you, our next conversation will not be nearly so shameful! This time it will be all about you. You'll have my undivided attention for the whole day, if that's what it takes. * Frederick: Heh. Is this a solemn vow? * Cordelia: Absolutely! * Frederick: In that case, I shall begin my confession immediately... * Cordelia: Goody! * Frederick: *Ahem* Time to get down to brass tacks. No beating around the bush, so to speak... The truth is... *ahem* yes, quite. Well, the truth is... I am in love with you. * Cordelia: Huh?! ...Is this a jape? It is, isn't it? A silly jape! I bet there's a pack of jesters waiting behind that tree waiting to surprise me! * Frederick: No jape, milady. Not for me. * Cordelia: Oh. But...I thought... I mean... All this time I was asking... I had no idea your love troubles had anything to do with ME! * Frederick: Yes, and I know your heart belongs to Chrom. But even so, I will not give up. I have no desire to speak ill of Chrom, for I am his man in all things. But, Cordelia, I would never give you cause to weep so bitterly as you have for him. I would devote my whole existence to ensuring your happiness. * Cordelia: Why, Frederick... When you say something like that, I know that you're telling the truth. B-because it's how I feel, too. Day in and day out, I have those very same thoughts. ...Except they're for Chrom. * Frederick: And just as you love Chrom with all your heart, so do I love you with mine. Here. let this be the proof. * Cordelia: ...An engagement ring? * Frederick: It doesn't matter that right now your heart belongs to another. It's enough for me to hope that someday you'll find it in yourself to love me. Will you marry me, Cordelia? * Cordelia: Oh, Frederick! This is... Yes, I will marry you! * Frederick: You will? * Cordelia: I know that Chrom will never love me. ...I think I've always known it. And frankly, I've grown weary of unrequited love. Just the thought of giving it up is like a weight falling from my shoulders. Oh, Frederick, thank you for making me face reality at last! I f I promise to love only you, will you make me the happiest woman in the world. * Frederick: I swear it, milady. With Virion With Vaike With Stahl C Support *'Cordelia:' Hello, Stahl. *'Stahl:' I was drawn here by the sound of sweet music. Was it you playing? *'Cordelia:' You are kind to say so. But in truth, I'm quite out of practice. *'Stahl:' What? No, you play beautifully! And one of my favorite Ylissean folk songs, to boot! *'Cordelia:' It's been so long since I lat played. When I saw this harp at the local market, I just couldn't resist *'Stahl:' I remember how you entranced the court by playing at Chrom's birthday ceremony. Those were some good times... Say, why don't you put on an encore performance? It'd be huge for morale! *'Cordelia:' Oh, that court convert was a long time ago. I don't even remember the music. Although I suppose I could muddle through if I had the score in front of me. *'Stahl:' Wait, you were just playing from memory? That's even more impressive! *'Cordelia:' Please, Stahl, I'm serious. Stop trying to flatter me. Compared to Phila, I'm just a clumsy amateur. *'Stahl:' Well, sure. But Phila was the best I've seen. She could have joined the royal orchestra. *'Cordelia:' I always dreamed that one day I migt be as skilled as her. It's silly, I know. *'Stahl:' Hey, never say never! Especially when you're so abundantly talented. *'Cordelia:' Stop it, seriously! See, now I'm just getting embarrassed... Er, oh, hey! Would you look at that? It's chore time. ...Gotta go! *'Stahl:' That Cordelia... She's never satisfied with being second best in anything. I'm going to have to step up my game if I ever hope to compete with that! B Support *'Stahl:' Tickling the old strings again, are we? *'Cordelia:' Why, hello, Stahl. Yes, I was– Um, is that a harp? *'Stahl:' Yep! I just bought it down at the market. Oh, and I got some sheet music, too. *'Cordelia:' Heh. Sounds like someone is itching to play a duet! *'Stahl:' Well, at some point, sure. But right now I can barely make noise on this thing. I was hoping you might be my teacher instead of my duet partner. *'Cordelia:' Well, I've never taught before, but I'd be happy to help. *'Stahl:' I'm going to practice like a madman until I'm good enough to play with you. I'll practice until my fingers are bloody and raw! I'll practice until my eyes– *'Cordelia:' Well, it's...good to have a goal. *'Stahl:' Hey, I'm just trying to be as dedicated to things are you are, Cordelia. *'Cordelia:' Hehe. Perhaps I have been TOO dedicated... Speaking of which, I think we should start your lesson. Now, watch carefully as I pluck the first few bars of this son... *'Stahl:' You have my undivided attention. ...... *'Cordelia:' Er, won't your eyes dry out if you keep them open so wide? Er, right, then. Never mind. Let me begin... ...... *'Stahl:' Wow, you played that note so beautifully... *'Cordelia:'Huh? No, I didn't! *'Stahl:' No, no! The tone was lovely! *'Cordelia:' Stahl, it's just one note. Will you please let me finish? *'Stahl:' Er, yes Right. Sorry. Go ahead. *'Cordelia:' ...Look, I don't think I'm quite ready for teaching. Give me some time to work out a lesson plan, okay? I don't want to do this until I'm sure my methods are...sound. *'Stahl:' But, Cordelia! Gods, she's more of a perfectionist than I thought. This is going to be tough. A Support *'Cordelia:' Stahl, I'm sorry about the other day. When I was supposed to teach you– ...Err, that song. Yes, the song you're playing...right now. Goodness, Stahl, you're doing very well! How did you learn that? *'Stahl:' When I saw how passionate you were about a single note, I knew I had to practice. I'm still kind of murdering it, but I think it's getting better... *'Cordelia:' I wouldn't say murder! ...Maybe more like assault. *'Stahl:' I knew I had to work twice as hard as you if I wanted to play that duet. So I've been practicing every waking moment–even in the latrines! *'Cordelia:' Oh! Um, yes, that is...quite dedicated. By the by, I've never herad that song played with the faster tempo you employed. I rather like it! Such a nice twist on an old classic. *'Stahl:' Yeah, it's just an idea that struck me as I was studying the notes. *'Cordelia:' How very astute of you. *'Stahl:' I think it was more blind luck than astuteness, but thanks. *'Cordelia:' Stahl? There are many in this camp who play the harp better than I. Why have you sttled on me for this duet and concert idea? *'Stahl:' Because you don't just play... You make the harp sing! You can do anything, Cordelia. You have a natural gift. I wish I could be more like you! *'Cordelia:' I'm not sure that being naturally gifted at something is always a good thing. *'Stahl:' Muh? *'Cordelia:' Well, if you don't have talent, it takes a lot of time and effort to acquire a new skill. And through that process, you learn things that more naturally talented people miss. Like your discovery of the faster tempo. *'Stahl:' Hm... I suppose so. *'Cordelia:' And that persistence leads to you becoming just as good as anyone else. To be honest, there are times when I've thought I'd rather be more like you! *'Stahl:' Hah! Well, we can't BOTH be right! *'Cordelia:' This isn't about right or wrong. It's just two ways of looking at the same problem. ...In any case, your practice has paid off, and I name you my equal in the harp. We should play that duet soon. *'Stahl:' It would be my honor! S Support *'Cordelia:' Phew... *'Stahl:' That was wonderful. *'Cordelia:' It was, wasn't it? We played in exquisite harmony and every note was perfect. I'd love to put on a performance for everyone in the camp! *'Stahl:' And I, as well! Cordelia, playing so well as a duet has made me realize something... I think you and I should spend more time together. *'Cordelia:' I'm not sure how that follows... *'Stahl:' What if I were to offer you this ring? Would that make my meaning clear? *'Cordelia:' Stahl! *'Stahl:' Look, I'll understand if your heart belongs to another man... I've known for a long time now that you've had eyes for Chrom. But I can't keep my love a secret any longer. *'Cordelia:' You...know about Chrom? *'Stahl:' Sure, Ever since that birthday bash. The song you played for Chrom was full of love, it was like declaring it to the world. But I thought that if I tried hard enough, I might be able to someday win your heart. Er, so, right... I'll just hold on to this ring in case that day ever comes. *'Cordelia:' Why can't I have it now? *'Stahl:' ...What? *'Cordelia:' You don't need to take Chrom's place. You already have. *'Stahl:' I...have? *'Cordelia:' I've never been happier than when we played together just now. I want to be able to know that joy each and every day! *'Stahl:' Then I shall wake you with the sounds of my harp every morning for the rest of your life! *'Cordelia:' Wonderful! But, er...EVERY morning? With Kellam With Sumia With Lon'qu With Ricken With Panne With Gaius With Gregor With Libra With Henry C Support *'Cordelia:' There. It took a while, but it's finished at last! *'Henry:' Hey-o, Cordelia! Whatcha makin' there? Is that a scarf? *'Cordelia:' Yes. Who knows when we might be called upon to battle in frigid conditions? *'Henry:' Neat! Plegia's all hot and sunny, so there's not much call for scarves. Hey, so I'm no expert, but isn't that more of a man's scarf? *'Cordelia:' Er, well, the scarf is actually an item that can be worn by either… Um… It's not for me. It's a present. *'Henry:' Oooh, lucky guy. I wish someone would make ME a nice cozy scarf! *'Cordelia:' Heh. Well, you can have this one, if you like it that much. *'Henry:' Huh? But what about the special fella you were gonna give it to? I don't want any angry boyfriend pounding on my tent flap in the dead of night! *'Cordelia:' Well, now that I think about it, the gift probably isn't such a good idea. *'Henry:' Aw, but it's so beautifully made! I'm sure he'd love it. *'Cordelia:' Yes, but I doubt his wife would. *'Henry:' Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Say, what if the wife was dead? Could you give it to him then? *'Cordelia:' Henry, that's terrible! Never say that again! …… And any case, it's a moot point, because I'm giving it to you. …Thank you, Henry. *(Cordelia leaves the screen) *'Henry:' What a weirdo. Why'd she thank ME for taking HER present?! B Support *'Henry:' Hey, Cordelia! Thanks again for the sweet scarf! *'Cordelia:' Not at all. I'm glad you like it. *siiiiiigh* *'Henry:' Uh-oh. Looks like someone's got a case of the bloody Mondays... *'Cordelia:' Ew! …And I'm fine, really. Just indulging in a little self-pity. *'Henry:' That's kind of like making yourself sad on purpose, isn't it? You want help? 'Cause I've got a curse that'll REALLY make you miserab- *'Cordelia:' No, thank you! …I was just moping about the married man I've fallen for. Still, I've no one else to blame but myself, so I have no right to grumble. *'Henry:' That's for sure! *'Cordelia:' Henry, sometimes you are honest and straightforward to a fault. You know, I wish I could just decide to stop liking someone. *'Henry:' I've got a curse for that, too! One little chant will take your headache away. *'Cordelia:' Truly? *'Henry:' Sure! Just tell me who you're yearning for, and I'll pluck the love out like a weed! You'll feel much better, I promise. *'Cordelia:' I appreciate the offer, and it IS tempting… But I have to say no. *'Henry:' Why? *'Cordelia:' No matter how much it pains me, I don't want this love to go away. *'Henry:' Huh. So you ARE making yourself sad deliberately! *'Cordelia:' I know, Henry. I know… A Support *'Henry:' Yikes, I think my arms have gone numb from carrying so much stuff! *'Cordelia:' I appreciate your help. I had no idea I'd bought so much until it was too late. It was very good of you to come and escort me around the market. *'Henry:' So, now that we've been shopping, how's the lovesick heart? Better? *'Cordelia:' What do you mean? *'Henry:' I asked Lissa for advice, and she told me to take you on a big shopping trip. She said a few hours trying on dresses and armor would fix that broken heart, pronto! *'Cordelia:' So this was all a plot to make me feel better, was it? Well, I would never have believed it, but I DO feel better. Thank you. *'Henry:' Great! So now that we know shopping works, let's go to the market again! *'Cordelia:' Er, but we were just there. *'Henry:' I can go back and forth all day if that's what it takes! Plus, they had this eyeball in a jar that I wanted to- *'Cordelia:' Henry, you're very kind, but I think you've done enough for one day. *'Henry:' Then how about some comfort food? Fruit pies and cream? Candy apples? Macaroni and cheese with fried boar crisps and crumbled horse- *'Cordelia:' Definitely not! I have to stay in fighting shape. Anyway, it wasn't the shopping that made me feel better-it was being with you. *'Henry:' What, really? *'Cordelia:' Just knowing that you care enough to help is comfort in itself. We could have done anything and you would have lifted my spirits. *'Henry:' I don't really get all this "feelings" stuff, but if you say so. Er, but if you're REALLY grateful, you could join me for a fruit pie... *'Cordelia:' Oh, all right. …But just the one! S Support *'Henry:' *Pant* A-avast, fiend! Prepare to wear your guts for garters! *Pant, pant* It's n-no good… I can't even lift the thing… *'Cordelia:' Henry, what in the world are you doing with that battle axe? *'Henry:' I'm practicing how to look more manly! I figured you might like me better if I was a little bigger and tougher. *'Cordelia:' Is this another of your schemes to make me feel better? *'Henry:' Nya ha! No, it's a scheme to make you fall in love with me. *'Cordelia:' It's a… Wait, what? *'Henry:' I know I'm not as tough or brave or handsome as Chrom, but maybe- *'Cordelia:' D-did you just say Chrom? *'Henry:' Well, that's the guy you're always pining for, isn't it? That's what Lissa said, anyway. Was she wrong? *'Cordelia:' *Sigh* No, she wasn't. Oh, this is so embarrassing! I didn't want anyone to know. *'Henry:' Aw, it's okay. I'm just gonna work hard so you end up liking me instead! *'Cordelia:' Henry, you don't have to impress me by trying to be more like Chrom. There's plenty of things about you that I already like. …In fact, I've found myself thinking about you more than Chrom lately. *'Henry:' Really? *'Cordelia:' You've been so kind and thoughtful and considerate toward me. I'm ashamed I didn't realize you were falling in love with me before my eyes! *'Henry:' Well, if you REALLY feel bad about it, you could accept this ring... *'Cordelia:' Oh, Henry! I'll gladly accept it! No one knows how to make me happy quite like you... With Donnel With Severa (Daughter) C Support *'Cordelia:' So, tell me about the future, Severa. *'Severa:' Why do you care? It's a different future. None of it will even happen here. *'Cordelia:' Well, maybe not exactly, but parts of it might. ...Right? *'Severa:' How should I know? Gawds! *'Cordelia:' ...Are you upset about something? *'Severa:' No, I'm NOT upset. Stop prying, Mother. *'Cordelia:' I suppose it was the frown and furrowed brow that threw me off... *'Severa:' It's your fault for dredging up memories of the future. I don't want any of it to happen again, and I don't want to think about it! Is that ALL RIGHT with you? *'Cordelia:'...I'm sorry, dear. I never stopped to think about how hard it must have been for you. It was thoughtless of me. ...Forgive me? *'Severa:' Fine. As long as you learned your lesson... *'Cordelia:' Well then, let's talk about something else, shall we? *'Severa:' I don't have anything to say to you... *'Cordelia:' No? well, I have a mountain of questions for you! Come now. Indulge your mother, just for a little while? *'Severa:' Ugh. All right, all right. *'Cordelia:' Wonderful. Thank you, dear. *'Severa:' Though if you REALLY want to thank me, you'd give me your dessert at dinner... *'Cordelia:' ...All right, it's a deal. B Support *'Cordelia:' Here you are, then. My dessert is yours once again. *'Severa:' ...Thanks. So, what do you want to know today? *'Cordelia:' Hmm, I know there was something I wanted to ask you... Ah, that's it. Why didn't you choose to be a pegasus knight? *'Severa:' Ugh, because I'd sooner drink boiling tar than follow in your footsteps... *'Cordelia:' ...That's just a bit harsh, isn't it? *'Severa:' If you want harsh, try living in the shadow of someone who's perfect at everything. Trust me, it's a NIGHTMARE. Everyone loves you and respects you and thinks you're pretty and smart and strong. I'm just a pile of dog food... *'Cordelia:' Ah ha ha, that's quite a list of complements! I'm flattered, Severa *'Severa:' Hey, I'm just repeating what everybody ELSE says. I never said any of that! *'Cordelia:' Oh? ...Then what DO you think of me? What sort of mother was i? *'Severa:' Perfect, of cour-- Er... *AHEM* I mean, you were a coldhearted, selfish brute who abandoned your only daughter! *'Cordelia:' Severa, I...I'm so sorry. *sniff* *'Severa:' H-hey... No fair crying... I didn't mean it. Of course I didn't mean it... You were kind and pretty and strong and perfect... All right?! Are you happy now...? *'Cordelia:' Ah... I'm sorry, dear, but yes, I am. It warms my heart to hear you say that. *'Severa:' Whatever. We're done here! *''(Severa leaves the screen)'' *'Cordelia:' ...My, she is quick when she wants to be. Quicker than me, that's for certain. But she doesn't need to know I became a pegasus knight because I'm a lousy runner... A Support *'Cordelia:' Oh, darn the luck... No dessert with today's rations, I'm afraid. *'Severa:' None? *'Cordelia:' Looks like I don't get my Severa time today. *'Severa:' Well...I SUPPOSE I could make an exception. Just for today. ...If you insist. *'Cordelia:' Oh, I insist. *'Severa:' *Sigh* Fiiiiiiiine. What do we have to talk about this time? *'Cordelia:' How about today we make a promise? *'Severa:' Boooring... *'Cordelia:' A promise for the two of us as we build a new future together... A promise that, no matter what, we'll never part with another sad farewell. *'Severa:'...What if you break your promise? *'Cordelia:' No "ifs" this time. This one is absolute. *'Severa:'...Absolutely absolute? *'Cordelia:' Absolutely. *'Severa:'...... Well, I guess that's okay. ...I guess I can trust you now... *'Cordelia:' Of course you can, dear! ...Er but you didn't trust me before? *'Severa:' I've WANTED to for, like, ever! ...I wanted to tell you everything. But then I thought about losing you again and it... I can't do it... I can't be alone again! I WON'T! *'Cordelia:' And so you kept your distance. Aw, my poor girl... *'Severa:' I'm sorry, Mother... I'm so sorry! I didn't want to be cold, but I knew once I let you in, there was no going back. *'Cordelia:' I'm so very glad you have. Thank you, Severa. You followed your feelings, but there's nothing to fear now. You can trust me with anything, and I'll do the same in return. Deal? *'Severa:' Oh, Mom! I love you so much! With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) C Support *'Morgan: '''Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my mother... All of my memories of Father are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician he was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my mother. It's one big blank. *'Cordelia: What are you up to, Morgan? *'Morgan: '''Mother! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate?! This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Father put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate. It's the whole invisible bond-link...thing! *'Cordelia: 'Heh, is that so? *'Morgan: Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was just wondering how I could have possibly forgotten you, Mother. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Cordelia: '''Of course, dear. I'd be happy to try. After all- *'Morgan: Yay! Thanks so much! I'll start preparing. Oh, I can't wait to get started! *'Cordelia: '''She's certainly got energy to spare... B Support *'Morgan: 'Mother? Do you have a moment? *'Cordelia: 'For you, dear? Of course. *'Morgan: 'Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Mum Back! Step one---figure out how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseous, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Mother? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Cordelia: Let's just...hold off on the head smashing for now, shall we? Perhaps you could try just staring at me for a bit? Maybe that'll trigger something. *'Morgan: '''Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ... ..... ......... ............ Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how that's spelt? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Mother looked like?" *'Cordelia:' Er, right. Perhaps that's enough of the memory project for one day? *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post eralier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Mother! A Support *'Morgan: '*sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you, I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Cordelia: 'Come now, Morgan. No tears. *'Morgan: 'B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Father. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I fell like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Cordelia: 'Morgan... *'Morgan: '*sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha---?! *'Cordelia: 'What's wrong?! *'Morgan: 'I...I remembered something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember! You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh thank you, Mother. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Cordelia: 'Take all the time you need. I'll always be here for you... You know that, right? *'Morgan: '''Aw... Thanks, Mum. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Support Stubs